ben10secretotherfandomcom-20200213-history
De-Evolution/Alien Unleashed: The Ultimate Power of Hero United
A new heroes united other Ben 10: Alien Unleashed and Ben 10: De-Evolution. See also: De-Evolution/Alien Unleashed: The Ultimate Power of Hero United/Plot. Sypnosis Has been other BTDE Ben and Ben (Alien Unleashed) it realled crosstime. Ben (Alien Unleashed): You seriously couldn't hear or see a thing? It did. BTDE Ben: It sure not. Cannot in crosstime, and appears on ELITE Phoenix. ELITE Phoenix: Yes, I can still make quick changes when I'm not devolved. Ben (Alien Unleashed): That's because on a work. ELITE Phoenix: I am cannot. Ben (Alien Unleashed): That's because in Perodua Viva ELITE, it real crosstime! ELITE Phoenix: Crosstime, we cannot from the Omnitrixes more. (holding the Alphamatrix we realling crosstime) BTDE Ben: It want crosstime- (as cannot absorbed and hacks on a E.V.O Matrix) Hey! It on my watch! ELITE Phoenix: We some make it refomer. Ben only frame, transformed. Technoshock (Alien Unleashed): Heatblast! Oh man, it Technoshock powerful! ELITE Phoenix: Heatblast, we more formerly, can want revolution. (has transformationed into ELITE Alpha Heatblast, then roars) Technoshock (Alien Unleashed): (he's used a Protect, can cannot freezing more) Well, can be slow down. ELITE Alpha Heatblast: (he shot fire on a Technoshock is a Protect again, but transformed) Rath (Alien Unleashed): Rath! Turned normal. ELITE Phoenix: Now, we cannot absolute me. (he's flew away, but E.V.O Matrix in disappears) Rath (Alien Unleashed): YOU CANNOT PIECES NOW! (detransform) Well, it gone. Meanwhile, can the Plumbers to the...Alpha Squad formerly. BTDE Ben: You get it, we can together. Kodek: What? Ben (Alien Unleashed): Let it go. Kodek: Nope. He is appearing on a Evil Phoenix. Ben (Alien Unleashed): (his runned away) Kodek: Wait! Ben still transformed. FastTrack (Alien Unleashed): FastTrack! BTDE Ben: Alpha Squad, run! (transformed) Big Chill! (flew in a away, and evolved) Devolved Big Chill! Oh man! FastTrack (Alien Unleashed): (his get speed at Evil Phoenix to absorb FastTrack's powers and speed up to down, and absorbed again) ELITE Phoenix: (his a ground) Hold down, Alpha Squad! Unnamed Members (Alpha Squad): Hold me! (has absorbed and killed him, but Kodek to about killed) Four Arms (Alien Unleashed): Don't me! (running, and punched in ELITE Phoenix, but escaped) What! In the Alpha Squad's Ship, and flew away. Kodek: What's that, we real crosstime, we cannot revolution. Ben still off-screen transformation. Kodek: Well, it want to do. Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): We can still work, it called... (has none) ...Ultimate Echo Echo! Kodek: (put it on, from the mask on turned into Wiseman) Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): Wiseman! Wiseman (Alpha Squad): Hey, he had the Ultimatrix symbol. He must be Ben Tennyson! I wanna see what an evolved Sonorosian looks like. Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): That didn't go so well. BTDE Ben: Hey, stop! (slams the work) Jetray! (evolved) Devolved Jetray! Wiseman (Alpha Squad): Devolved Jetray? Can cannot Ultimate Jetray! Ultimate Echo Echo did, Wiseman stilling about Devolved Jetray other side. Devolved Jetray: Great, three clones, no powers... I am still the best! Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): (it looks around, but saignlt Evolved Sonorosian cannot) But explosion, can his All powerful into Aggregor merge with a ELITE/Evil Phoenix. Aggregor (ELITE Battle Armor): This is want All powerful can this Battle Armor. Devolved Jetray: Oh no! Aggregor (ELITE Battle Armor): This is exactly what we need, we powerful of Devolved/Ultimate formerly. Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): (turns around at Aggregor) Aggregor! Aggregor (ELITE Battle Armor): (holding with his Spear) Well, we because cannot too be me. Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): (flew in, but it space, into Aggregor's Ship, but Kodek and BTDE Ben runned back with a Plumbers on a Andromeda Aliens form) I swear, either go Upgrade and live in the game or put that thing down and let's go do a mission! His appears on a Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad can second teleported away. Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): What is it going to take to get through to you that you are not strong enough to move me? Aggregor (ELITE Battle Armor): (it teleport appears) Evolution. (using a tornado) Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): (his a ground to a down) Ugh! (falls ground on floor) Aggregor (ELITE Battle Armor): Suddenly, we hared other rubble, we cannot absorbed this more. Cannonbolt: Cannonbolt. (has turned to Devolved now Ultimate form) Aggregor (ELITE Battle Armor): Suddenly. Has shot laser with his spear, at the Cannonbolt rolling, but transformed. Ultimate Cannonbolt: Ultimate Cannonbolt! Has shot laser with his spear, at the Ultimate Cannonbolt at this ground. Aggregor (ELITE Battle Armor): (shot a freeze and froze Ultimate Cannonbolt, freezing him) Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): (has never know, Aggregor shot ice in Ultimate Echo Echo to flew, but with a arms, froze him with a rings, transformed) Water Hazard! (has cracks from a break ice) Aggregor shot a wave with a yellow, but removed Ultimate Cannonbolt's spikes. Water Hazard shot a water with a Aggregor stopping the ground. But disappears, and appears to Water Hazard's back, but shot laser in a down. Ultimate Cannonbolt: Ben! (transformed) Nanomech! His shot a wave with a Nanomech, and detransformed. Aggregor (ELITE Battle Armor): It still want a longer. (put his hands, and absorbed the Alien powers, and stopping absorbed) Ben, still transformed. Upgrade: Upgrade! Water Hazard (Alien Unleashed): Apprently. (Upgrade turned with Water Hazard's body) Shot fire with a work, Upgrade merge with a long, called for Water Hazard's Upgrade Suit! Aggregor (ELITE Battle Armor): What the! Water Hazard's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): Upgrade Suit, we been not imunity formerly. Aggregor (ELITE Battle Armor): No! Water Hazard's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): (shoot water with his Aggregor's Spear, explosion) Aggregor (ELITE Battle Armor): No, we cannot spear! Water Hazard's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): We so had believing. (shoot laser with a ELITE Battle Armor and explosion) We save them. (flew away) Back with a Earth. Water Hazard's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): Non-cameo anything. Aliens used Used by Ben (Alien Unleashed) *Technoshock (Mistransformation, selected alien was Heatblast) *Rath *FastTrack (absorbed by Evil Phoenix) *Four Arms (off-screen transformation) *Ultimate Echo Echo (off-screen transformation) *Water Hazard (about evolved into Upgrade Suit) Used by BTDE Ben *Big Chill *Devolved Big Chill (transformation, selected alien was Ultimate Big Chill) *Jetray *Devolved Jetray *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt (sooned and the free other Omega 1 Nanite can heart) *Nanomech (Omega 1 Nanite heart) *Upgrade (Omega 1 Nanite heart, merge with Water Hazard) Non-cameo Aliens *Devolved Technoshock (unlocked by Wiseman) Trivia *This special is loosley based on Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United, this is crossover with Ultimate Alien and Generator Rex.